Unknown Place and New Story
by Takatsuki Akiraa
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang kehilangan segalanya. Awal baru untuk melupakan yang menyakitkan di dunia asalnya. Bagaimanakah likuk perjalanan yang akan ditempuhnya? WARN: Re-Make, Overpower!Naru, Indra!Naru, perubahan besar di bagian akhir prolog.


Bumi berguncang dengan kerasnya, burung-burung beterbangan mencari tempat aman, jika dilihat sekilas semut-semut pun berhamburan dari markas kecilnya menandakan bencana yang akan datang ini telah diprediksi oleh mereka.

Kini, disebuah pulau kecil disekitar pulau jepang, yang baru-baru ini diakui akan eksistansinya. Terjadi gempa yang tak terduga di ufuk ujung pulau itu, Shinto Teito. Itulah pulau yang berada diluar kekuasaan pemerintah resmi Jepang. Belahan dunia lain yang maju akan teknologinya. Peralatan canggih yang tak ditemukan di negara lain, bahkan mampu menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit yang tak diketahui jenis obatnya.

Seluruh penduduk pulau menginjakkan kaki mereka ditanah yang lapang, begitupun mereka yang berada di dalam rumah bergegas menyelamatkan diri, menghindari dampak yang mungkin timbul akibat gempa berskala tinggi tersebut.

Ditempat kejadian, lebih tepatnya yang menyebabkan goncangan berbahaya itu, keluar sosok pemuda bersurai pirang sebahu yang diikat ujungnya, mata tertutup dengan katana indah yang menghiasi telapak tangan kanannya, keluar dari celah-celah hitam yang seperti retak dari sisi lain alam dunia ini, dia terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Sedangkan pemerintah setempat, yang diketahui dikuasai oleh perusahaan berlabel MBI. Mengumumkan bahwa gempa yang terjadi telah reda, tak ada korban jiwa yang jatuh. MBI mengumumkan berita tersebut melalui media-media dan dibantu juga dengan helikopter yang berpatroli keadaan sekitar.

Kembali ketopik utama.

Seorang pemuda membuka matanya pelan, mencoba membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya sang surya setelah sekian lama. Jika orang lain melihat mata tersebut, mereka akan berpikir setidaknya itu hanya kontak lensa untuk penggiat cosplayer. Bayangkan saja mata kirinya bercorak irisan bawang, orang-orang pasti akan menganggap hal itu aneh.

Dengan keadaan yang sangat lusuh kembali berdiri setelah celah-celah akibat distorsi bumi tempatnya keluar hilang. Ia mengobservasi keadaan sekitar, suasana lingkungan baru, teman baru, kerabat baru, dia dapat merasakan itu semua.

 _'Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu.'_ Ingatan Naruto kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. 'Kekalahanku dan Sasuke menandakan awalnya kehancuran dunia Shinobi. Bahkan Sasuke juga," Naruto menunduk, ujung matanya berlinang air mata. 'Kurama dan lainnya juga mengorbankan inti kehidupan mereka hanya untuk memindahkanku. Aku tak berguna...'

"Sial...sial...sial... Kaguya sialaaaan!" Naruto melampiaskan emosinya dengan bersorak keras, bahkan sangat keras. "Akhirnya aku berhasil melewati celah dimensi itu, walaupun memakan waktu 2 tahun." Rintih kecil pemuda tersebut.

Teknologi canggih, yang melayang maupun merayap mendekati keberadaan Naruto. Dipimpin seorang wanita yang berjalan santai dibelakang alat transport tersebut.

Naruto merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain yang kian mendekatinya. Matanya tetap tertutup, tapi tak ada halangan baginya untuk merasakan hawa makhluk lain tersebut. "Dunia ini agak berbeda, disini juga ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan, heh?" Naruto berjalan pelan. Mencari tempat yang luas bersiap menyambut tamu-tamu yang mengunjunginya.

Kini 3 alat canggih mengelilingi sisi pandang atas Naruto, 4 angkutan berat dengan moncong yang dengan gagahnya menunjukkan kehadirannya, puluhan orang yang memegang mesin kecil yang pemuda asing itu tak tau apa namanya dan kegunaannya mengepung seluruh sisi Naruto, seakan tak membiarkan pemuda asing dihadapan mereka lolos begitu saja.

"Letakkan senjatamu, dan angkat tanganmu. Kami tak ingin bermain kasar." Ujar seseorang yang tertutup dengan pakaian aneh beserta alat yang ditodong pada pemuda yang berdiri dengan wibawanya, mengabaikan pakaian orange lusuhnya, mata tertutup dan memegang sebuah katana panjang.

Menurut pemuda itu, yang berbicara tadi adalah perwakilan dari beberapa orang aneh lain. Pemuda itu menuruti perintahnya, meletakkan pedang tersebut dibawahnya, dengan duduk mengangkat tangannya keatas. _'Sebelum itu, aku harus mengumpulkan informasi mengenai dunia ini.'_ Batinnya.

"Jadi itu pusat energi asing tadi, heh?" Wanita bersurai perak yang diikat ponytail, mengenakan pakaian khas hitamnya, dengan sebuah pedang bersenandu di pinggangnya. Berdiri dibalik semua anak buahnya yang sedang mengepung pemuda pirang disana, "Bukankah dia hanya manusia biasa, kenapa mereka harus repot-repot mengirimku segala?" Tanyanya merasa agak jengkel setelah mengetahui asal bencana alam tadi berasal dari tempat mumculnya pemuda asing tersebut.

Sedangkan prajurit tadi, yang memerintah Pemuda tersebut bergerak maju untuk segera menangkap sosok kehadiran yang tak diundang disana. "Bagus, tetap angkat tanganmu sampai aku kesana." Prajurit itu mendekat dengan hati-hati tak lupa dengan senjata yang tetap tertodong.

Prajurit-prajurit lain, beserta alat tempur serba canggih juga mengarahkan senjatanya terhadap pemuda yang sedang tak berdaya di tengah mereka. Tetap waspada bila terdapat pergerakan aneh yang tak diharapkan.

 _'Oke, sepertinya aku akan menggunakan dia untuk mendapatkan informasi.'_ Prajurit itu terus mendekati pemuda yang sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana. Setelah berada satu langkah didepannya, pemuda tersebut tersenyum licik. Berpikir bahwa rencana yang disusun sesuai rencana.

Wanita yang berada paling belakang diantara mereka tak sengaja mendapati pemuda tersebut menyeringai, merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengannya. Dia bersontak dan memerintah semua bawahannya, "Semuanya, serang dia!"

 _'Terlambat,'_ Pemuda yang tadi duduk dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya dan melesat kearah prajurit yang sedang terkejut dengan gerakannya yang begitu cepat, secepat pembunuh bayaran dengan prinsip 'Kill and Run' mendekatinya. Pemuda itu lalu menodongkan bilah tajamnya yang kini melekat di kulit leher prajurit itu.

Semua prajurit yang bersiap, dan senjata kemudi langsung menembak ke arah sosok yang telah menyandera salah satu rekan mereka. Walaupun rekan, mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah sosok yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Dor...Dorrr...Dorrr... Cting...cting...

Semua tembakan itu meleset, tak menembus sedikitpun tameng yang berbentuk rusuk manusia yang melindungi sasaran mereka beserta prajurit yang berada bersamanya.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya kirinya diatas kepala prajurit yang masih diam tak bergerak, karena tangan kanannya masih siap menebas leher itu kapan saja. "Ningendo!" Pemuda itu mendapatkan seluruh informasi yang dibutuhkan, seperti tentang pulau baru ini, pertemuan sisa peninggalan alien, beserta proyek yang baru dijalankan 3 hari yang lalu, yang pemuda tersebut ketahui bernama Proyek Sekirei.

"Jadi begitu ya..." Gumam pelannya, tak peduli dengan semua serangan yang berusaha menembus pertahanan absolutenya. Prajurit itu ambruk, tak tahan menerima kesakitan akibat ingatan otaknya yang berhasil disusupi. Sedikit liur merembes dari sisi mulut masker yang dikenakannya, cairan lain pun tak luput keluar seakan-akan berlomba untuk keluar lebih dulu dari yang lain.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diperlukannya, Pemuda itu menarik sosok jiwa dari kepala prajurit itu. Nasib tragis yang menimpa prajurit yang kini tak berdaya karena hilangnya jiwa yang mengisi raganya.

Semua yang berada disana syok melihat rekan mereka tewas seketika, hanya dengan gerakan yang tak berarti menurut pandangan mereka dapat membunuh orang dengan seketika. Mereka yang masih awam dengan suasa saat ini terus menembakinya dengan brutal. Mengetahui serangan mereka gagal, 4 rongsokan besi lain ikut menembak dengan moncong gagahnya, berharap tulang yang mengelilingi pemuda tersebut hancur.

Pemuda itu membuka katananya, mengeluarkannya dari sarungnya. 'Walaupun aku tak bisa menggunakan elemen listrik seperti _dia_ , aku masih bisa menggunakan elemen angin.' Pemuda tersebut menyelibungi pedangnya dengan elemen angin yang dikuasainya. Lalu menebas sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Lalu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

'Bahaya!' Insting liar wanita bersurai perak mengambil alih, tanpa sepatah katapun dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Semua terdiam, Hening. Tak terjadi apa-apa...

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

Shiiiiiiiiiit...Dhuaaaaaaaaar...Dhuaaaaaaaaaaar... Aaaaaarg...argh...!

Erangan kesakitan menyelupi indra pendengaran sang tersangka, disusul dengan ledakan-ledakan dari alat-alat transportasi berat. Sekejab, semua yang mengelilinginya hancur/musnah seketika. Puluhan onggokan daging bergelimpangan ditemani aliran zat cair merah kental, dan besi yang telah menjadi rongsokan tak guna diselibungi api yang menyala.

Diantara itu semua, seorang wanita yang masih kokoh berdiri dengan pedang yang dihadang didepannya, guna menahan serang maha dahsyat dari sosok yang tidak bergeming disana.

"Heh, masih ada yang bertahan ya?" Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap dengan mata kanannya yang berbentuk bintang segi enam dan berlatar merah segelap darah dan yang lain berbentuk bundaran ungu aneh, wanita yang berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen di rongga paru-parunya, "Proyek Sekirei, No.04 Karasuba. Pemimpin dari Squad Disiplin generasi ke-3. Aku salut padamu."

"Darimana kau tau, sialan!?" Karasuba kembali tegak, setelah agak tenang. Walaupun tangannya masih bergemetar.

"Sekirei dan Ashikabi kah..." Pemuda itu mendekati Karasuba. Sifat dingin Karasuba hilang entah kemana, sekarang dia bagaikan wanita lemah di hadapan kuasa sang pemuda. "Jujur saja, aku hanya ingin hidup yang damai. Semua beban yang pernah kupikul ini terlalu berat. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu hidupku. Katakan kepada atasanmu, jika tidak..." Naruto sengaja menghentikan ucapannya semakin membuat suasana mencekam, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Karasuba.

Tak terima di rendahkan begitu. Dia yang begitu diagung-agungkan oleh MBI dan Sekirei lain, dihina dengan rendahnya seakan dia tak punya harga diri lagi. Ego yang besar menghinggapinya, menyerang sisi terbuka pemuda itu.

Triiiiiing...

Pedang Karasuba beradu dengan pedang pemuda itu. Karasuba menambahkan tenaganya untuk menekan sang pemuda. Sang pemuda itu berbalik masih dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ingin bertarung?" Tanya pemuda dari dimensi lain itu, "Atau kau ingin mati?"

Tak menjawab apapun, Karasuba mencoba menebas sisi kanan pemuda itu. Tapi berhasil ditahan kembali olehnya. Karasuba kembali menebas sisi kirinya, bawahnya, atasnya. Tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil mengenainya.

 _'Tak mungkin, Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ Karasuba masih saja terkejut dengan kemampuan manusia biasa ini yang melebihi dirinya yang bahkan ditakuti Sekirei lain. Pedang panjang atau disebut juga katana mereka saling adu sama lain, "Cih, kau membuatku semakin tertarik padamu, orang asing." Dia akui bahwa dirinya sedikit tertarik melihat orang asing dengan kekuatan aneh di depannya tersebut, awal yang sedikit dan kian bertambah saat mereka berbicara lewat pedang masing-masing, percikan bungan api secara liar menari-nari di sisi keduanya.

"Heh, kita baru pertama kali bertemu, dan kau langsung tertarik padaku?" Tanya Pemuda itu, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya beritahu namamu!" Pedang Karasuba sedikit bersinar, menandakan wanita itu menaikkan kekuatannya.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai tidak berarti sebagai jawaban.

Karasuba berusaha mengimbangi kekuatan lawannya di tengah acara adu pedang mereka, titik peluh semakin banyak di wajah cantiknya, tapi dia bersikukuh tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya telah mencapai batasnya. "Jadilah Ashikabiku."

"Kau tau? Aku sangat tak tertarik dengan proyek gila ini. Manusia mana yang berpikir untuk membuat sebuah permainan harga mati seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kembali membebani diriku sendiri." Jelas pemuda itu. Ucapan Kurama terngiang dipikirannya, menyuruh untuk menikmati hidupnya ketika berhasil melalui celah dimensi, sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang ia alami. Teman, sahabat, partner, semua meninggalkannya seorang diri, andai saja dia tak egois untuk menerima ajakan Obito, andai saja. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

 _"Naruto, maaf kali ini kami harus meninggalkanmu. Tapi ingatlah, nanti kau harus memulai segalanya dari awal dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi." Sosok monster rubah raksasa dengan 9 ekor bergerak liar di sekelilingnya. Bukan hanya satu ekor monster saja yang terlihat, tapi terdapat 8 ekor lainnya mengitari sosok yang dia panggil Naruto tersebut._

 _"Kurama.. Minna.." Naruto mencoba tegar, lalu menaruh tangannya diatas 9 monster lainnya, perlahan cairan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi saat ini, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencekat lehernya untuk berkata hal-hal yang berbau perpisahan._

 _Iya, dirinya benci perpisahan._

 _Perpisahan dengan teman-temannya,_

 _Dan sekarang perpisahan dengan partner yang sudah membantunya melawan dewi kelinci._

 _Naruto mencengkram dadanya, rasanya sakit seperti ada rongga yang telah hilang disana. Suasana menjadi hening, lama. Para monster yang melihat manusia di hadapan mereka yang telah memberikan mereka arti kebersamaan itu hanya tersenyum masam, mereka juga enggan untuk berpisah dengannya, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar anak ramalan ini selamat dan terus hidup. Setidaknya Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup._

 _"Terima kasih, minna." Akhirnya Naruto menangis terisak._

 _Jika diperhatikan lebih detail, air mata mencoba keluar dari sosok partner terlamanya Naruto, tapi sebagai Bijuu terkuat dia berhasil menyembunyikan sikap lemahnya di hadapan yang lain._

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mati!"

Pernyataan itu membuat sosok yang bernama Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, ia sempat termenung sesaat untuk mengenang kenangan lama, "Kau terlalu naif, Karasuba." Naruto melirik Karasuba dengan ujung ekor matanya, "Kau terlalu meremehkan manusia biasa."

Karasuba semakin marah begitu dihina karena sikapnya. Mundur beberapa langkah lalu memasang kuda-kuda dengan men- _charge_ energi di pedangnya, lalu menebas sosok yang masih berdiri disana, "Hiyaaaah!"

Tebasan Karasuba meluas mendekati sosok pemuda dari dunia lain disana. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai tebasan itu mendekati dirinya,

Shiiiiit...

Naruto bertukar tempat dengan wanita yang masih mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya. Wanita itu syok begitu menyadari serangan mengarah ke dirinya sendiri.

Tbaaaaaash...

Muncratan darah keluar dari punggung Karasuba, membuatnya jatuh seketika. Darah mengenangi tubuh telungkupnya, tak bisa bergerak lagi. "K-kau, ba-bagaimana b-bisa?"

Tak mengubris pertanyaan Karasuba, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiataannya, berlalu dari hadapan wanita yang mengenaskan di sampingnya, "Tak lama lagi helikopter dari timur akan tiba disini, jadi bertahanlah. Tunjukkan semangatmu untuk hidup."

"Aku tau kau masih menahan dirimu, orang asing. Kau benar-benar misterius, Ah sialan! " Rintih Karasuba yang masih bisa didengar orang yang diajak bicara, mulutnya telah dipenuhi cairan merah amis, "Kau membuatku semakin tertarik. Kau akan menjadi Ashikabiku, dan itu pasti!" Karasuba sedikit menekankan kata pasti, agar pemuda pirang itu mendengarnya.

"Maka harapanmu sia-sia saja." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit melirik Karasuba, "Jika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kita dalam suasana yang berbeda dengan ini. Mungkin kita bisa sedikit berbicang ditemani secangkir teh yang hangat" Naruto lenyap dari pandangan Karasuba, bersamaan dengan angin yang menderu rambut peraknya. "Mungkin akan menyenangkan, Karasuba." Mulut pemuda asing itu sedikit melengkung.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi, heh?" Karasuba kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang tau apa itu senyum palsu atau jujur dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

(2)

3 Hari telah berlalu sejak dimulainya proyek tak manusiawi ini. Walaupun begitu kota ini masih hidup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seakan-akan tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Hanya saja penduduk kota ini belum menyadari akan datang hal yang besar di kemudia hari.

Disisi lain, seorang wanita bersurai ungu yang dihiasi pita untuk mengikat agar rambut indahnya tak mengganggu kegiatan yang diembannya, memakai pakaian seperti pakaian seorang Miko kuil, dengan bawahan juga senada dengan rambutnya, memakai sandal jepit tak lupa kaos kaki pendek menemani kaki jenjang tersebut.

Senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya, sehingga membuat lelaki manapun yang menatapnya bersemu merah melihat kecantikan dirinya. Menenteng tas belanjaan berisi semua keperluan. Berjalan dengan anggunnya, berniat kembali ketempat beratapnya. Tapi niat itu belum kunjung terlaksana begitu melihat seorang Pemuda pirang lusuh duduk dibangku taman, dengan kepala yang ditopang sebatang senjata yang diketahui sebagai pedang dan luka yang sangat parah. Membuat naluri manusianya untuk menolong orang asing tersebut.

Manusia,

Meskipun ungkapan itu tidak cocok untuk identitas wanita tersebut.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang disana masih bergelut dengan masa lalunya, yang berakhir dramatis. Tapi, karena permintaan terakhir partnernya untuk menikmati kehidupan keduanya, membuat pemuda itu lekas hidup kembali dari hati yang telah kosong. Matanya terpejam bagaikan orang buta, orang yang melihat keadaaanya sekarang bisa berprasangka bahwa dia hanyalah pengemis buta tak berguna.

 _'Menikmati hidup, heh? Sasuke, Kurama, Minna... Apakah aku masih pantas hidup?'_ Pemuda itu menengadah menetap hasil karya Kami-sama yang begitu indah diatasnya, langit. _'Bahkan di dunia ini masih ada peperangan, hasil dari ide orang gila tak berperasaan._ ' Naruto menatap pedangnya, _'Hadiah terakhir yang diberikan Teme, kedua matanya dan pedang kesayangannya ini, tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Kau pasti berpikir begitu kan, Sasuke?'_

Tubuh Naruto mulai membiru, beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terbuka mengeluarkan darah, dia terbatuk juga disertai cairan itu. Organ dalamnya benar-benar memberontak seperti akan pecah saja. Sang shinobi terakhir itu memegang kepalanya dan meremasnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera.

Rasanya sangat sakit, bahkan dia berani bertaruh ini lebih sakit daripada saat Nagato mencoba mengekstrak Kurama dari dirinya dulu, terima kasih pada Itachi yang sudah menolongnya, jika tidak.. Mungkin dia sudah berada di surga.

Itupun kalau dia diterima di surga,

Pandangan Naruto mulai kabur, dirinya sudah di ambang batas, _'Sialan, kenapa di saat seperti ini efek distorsi dimensi mulai muncul, benar-benar nasib yang buruk_.' Batinnya.

"Permisi, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu, Naruto merasakan ada seseorang di hadapannya. Iris violet itu menatapnya khawatir. Dengan kesadarannya mulai menggelap, ia tidak membalas pertanyaan itu begitu tubuhnya rubuh tak berdaya.

(3)

"Minaka, sepertinya dugaan kita benar." Ujar seorang wanita disamping lelaki berjubah aneh, serba putih dan tak lupa kaca mata yang bertengger di wajahnya, "Orang asing bisa mengacaukan semuanya."

Minaka, atau lebih dikenal dengan direktur utama MBI itu memandang kota yang dikuasainya dan dijadikan medan pertempuran bagi 108 burung yang menginginkan cita rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, lalu tertawa, "Hahaha..." berbalik menghadap wanita yang melapor tadi, "Bukankah ini semakin menarik, Takami-kun? Jika ia ikut berpartisipasi?"

"Dia dapat mengalahkan no.04 dengan mudah, itu terlalu berbahaya kan?" Tanya wanita yang sedikit tergores di mata kiri, tapi tak menghilangkan kecantikan dari wajahnya. "Dan darimana kau tau dia akan ikut andil dalam acara ini?"

"Tak masalah, karena itu membuat no.04 semakin ingin untuk bergabung." Lelaki itu kembali memandang kota dibawahnya, "Lalu untuk pertanyaanmu selanjutnya, sebut saja itu intuisi dari seorang jenius." Minaka kembali berjalan ke depan dan menikmati hiruk pikuk manusia di bawahnya. Lalu ia merentangkan tangan dengan semilir angin mengangkat jubahnya, semakin mendramatisir gaya absurd dari sosok direktur tersebut.

"Terbanglah wahai burung-burung kecilku, temukan cinta sejati kalian, juga klaim dan bebaskan diri kalian, dan permainan dewa akan dimulai, lalu lewatilah batas dunia ini. Muahahahahahahaha..."

"Dasar gila." Wanita yang dikenal sebagai asistennya, Sahashi Takami, berbalik, kembali ke kantornya guna menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Takami tidak tau, raut wajah yang Minaka sembuyikan. Begitu Takami hilang dari pandangan, ia mengurut pelipisnya guna menenangkan beban baru akibat _tamu tak diundang tiba-tiba muncul ke kotanya._

 _'Aku tau ini adalah ide gila, tapi aku tak tau cara mengurus pemuda asing tersebut yang bahkan no.04 saja dapat dikalahkannya dengan mudah. Aku berharap no.01 mau membantu kita, Semoga saja.'_ Minaka kembali tertawa dengan aneh, tapi beberapa pikiran sedang bergelut satu sama lain dalam kepalanya.

(4)

Uzumaki Naruto,

Anak ramalan yang akan mendamaikan dunia.

Itulah dirinya dulu yang digadai-gadaikan sebagai sosok pahlawan.

Tapi itu semua pupus ketika Kaguya, ibu dari chakra datang membabat habis semua Shinobi. Musuh utama dari peperangan dunia adalah Uchiha Madara, itulah yang pihak aliansi semua ketahui. Kedatangan Kaguya benar-benar tidak ada yang memprediksi hal itu akan terjadi.

Kedatangan dewi itu, merusak keseimbangan dunia. Bahkan kekuatan dari anak Rikudou pun tidak berhasil mengalahkan makhluk super power tersebut.

Berlebihan?

Tidak, Itu hal yang wajar ketika sosok pemilik chakra mengalahkan orang-orang yang memiliki hak yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki Dewi tersebut.

Semuanya hancur,

Rata,

Mati,

Kecuali dirinya seorang.

Ya, cuman dirinya yang berhasil lolos berkat jutsu yang bisa dibilang _pengecut_ untuk seorang reingkarnasi cucu dari Dewi kelinci.

Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya agar dirinya tetap hidup, kabur melalui celah dimensi di dalam dimensi. Maksudnya, setelah berada di tengah penghubung dimensi dia kembali membuka dimensi lain, bukan hanya 2 celah tapi bercelah-celah. Naruto berhenti menghitungnya sesudah melebihi angka belasan. Dan beruntungnya dia berhasil lolos dari kejaran sang Dewi.

Tapi tidak ada yang tau apakah Dewi itu akan menyusulnya atau tidak.

Pecahan memori menyesakkan memenuhi mimpi Naruto, Kematian Neji karena melindunginya, Ino-Shika-Chou tidak bisa dianggap lagi bentuk manusianya, puntungnya tubuh Kakashi, para Kage mati mengenaskan, dan masih banyak yang lain.

Yang membuat Naruto paling sakit, adalah sahabat terakhir yang dia miliki, menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Naruto dari jutsu aneh Kaguya, sebelum menjadi debu usai memberikan hadiah terakhir.

Lagi-lagi Naruto ingin mati saja saat mengingat kejadian menyedihkan itu. Membuatnya kembali teringat trauma yang sangat menyakitkan, peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya, lalu erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut sang Shinobi terakhir.

X

"Tuan, tuan.." Usai mengelap peluh keringat dari wajah asing pemuda yang dia jumpai kemarin siang di taman, dan mengganti kain kompres di dahi pemuda itu. Sosok wanita dengan paras ayunya terlihat sangat khawatir begitu melihat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan tubuh tidak berhenti bergetar.

Wanita cantik itu menggenggam tangan Naruto, mencoba menenangkan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang dialaminya.

Mimpi buruk, trauma.

Hanya itu yang dapat wanita itu simpulkan dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu dengan genggaman tangannya, "Tenanglah tuan, tenanglah.." Wanita itu berujar pelan di telinga Naruto, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja..." Hanya kata-kata itu yang diulangi wanita berpakaian Miko tersebut, seolah menjadi mantra ajaib, Naruto perlahan menjadi tenang kembali, dengan air mata turun dari wajah penuh luka itu.

 _'Maafkan aku,"_ Ucap lirih Naruto.

(Prolog- selesai)

 _Maaf semuanya, hamba harus meremake kembali cerita ini, karena setelah dipikir-pikir agak labil juga, apalagi mengingat cerita ini berfokus pada genre romance-family dan sedikit action._

 _BTW, bagi yang baru2 aja komen, ini bukan plagiat kok, tapi emg punya hamba sebelumnya._

 _Semoga cerita ini menarik, silahkan komen jika berkenan dan sebagai sedikit apresiasi untuk karya kecil ini. Terima kasih._

 _Special Thanks for Allah SWT._


End file.
